Touch screens that utilize capacitive sense arrays are widely applied in today's industrial and consumer product markets. Capacitive sense arrays can be found in cellular phones, GPS devices, set-top boxes, cameras, computer screens, MP3 players, digital tablets, and the like, replacing mechanical buttons, knobs, and other conventional user interface controls. A capacitive sense array is often disposed below a touch sensing surface of a touch screen, and includes an array of capacitive sense elements. Capacitances of these capacitive sense elements vary when an object (e.g., a finger, a hand, a stylus, or another object) comes into contact with or hovers above the touch sensing surface. A processing device coupled to the capacitive sense array then measures the capacitances of the capacitive sense elements and identifies capacitance variations of the capacitive sense elements for determining a touch or presence of the object associated with the touch sensing surface. The use of the capacitive sense array has offered a convenient and reliable user interface solution that is feasible under many harsh conditions.